


Legendarily Good

by LadyLustful



Category: The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Mild Smut, PWP, Post "Riddick", Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: There are good days and bad days. And there are legendarily bad days. And sometimes there are even legendarily good days.For Riddick, it means the day he finally got inside Dahl.Or, post third movie, Dahl challenges Riddick to use his mouth for more than smug talk. It's legendarily good.Or, pwp, het, Riddick/Dahl, after the third movie ends. A lot of movie references (can you CATCH THEM ALL?). Spiritual successor of "Might and Lust is My Work"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NestPlaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/gifts).



Dahl doesn't usually fuck men, she really doesn't. For at least three good reasons. They think too highly of themselves, they don't respect her or her boundaries or they inevitably lose all respect for her after she lets them screw her. The ones that aren't obnoxious jerks just looking to get their dick wet are mostly teammates, and she's rather not deal with the potential complications of that.

And Riddick is as annoying as they come, smug and in your face and creepily quiet. And that smirk. But he also appears to respect her, and his high opinion of himself is at least somewhat grounded in reality.

And he's not bad looking. Not exactly gorgeous, either, but good enough. It has been long.

***

"Still waiting for me to ask you to fuck me, Riddick?"

"Maybe." That annoying smirk, that flat silver stare again.

"Prove you can use your tongue for more than bragging and I just might."

He smiles like the cat that got the cream.

"Thought you'd never ask."

***

They end up in her tiny cramped cabin, squished together in the narrow bunk, with his face burried between her spread thighs.

Her pussy matches her nipples, too. He tells her as much before he first runs his tongue along her nether lips, teasing, excruciatingly slow.

***

Riddick's fingers are longer and thicker than those of Dahl or her female lovers, the skin rougher.

She's dripping by the time he slides one in, but she still feels it, stretching her soft inner walls, filling her in way that really should not feel that good...

Damn. It really has been long.

***

He lifts his head from her pussy to look up at her, silver eyes glowing in the halflight, still smirking.

"You're going to come for me, on my fingers. I'm going to watch you and you will like it."

And that's... that's ridiculous, no pun intended, the way he makes those assumptions and the way he is so sure of them... and the way he's right, like now, knowing the surefire way to pleasure her with his fingers.

She does come for him. And she does like it.

***

She does ask him, eventually, when she's come several times on his tongue and fingers, her pussy sopping wet, her nipples hard, her skin shining with sweat.

"Please, Riddick, fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"Thought you'd never ask", he smirks, but his insufferably implacable facade is gone, replaced with lust and something almost like fondness.

He crawls up from where he's been lying, kneels between her thighs and slides inside, balls deep in one long, smooth stroke. She's hot and wet and tight and strong enough to wring a broken animal moan from him on that first stroke and oh so responsive.

There are good days and bad days, and this one is legendarily good.

 

 

 

 


End file.
